The Beginning
by natsue
Summary: It's the start of a idiotic fic.........anyway,read &review!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A young woman holding a baby girl wandered through the rich streets of China's eastern province.   
She was shivering but the baby girl was sleeping soundly, bundled up in blankets, not feeling   
the cold wind that made her mother shiver. The woman stopped at the gates of the biggest mansion.  
A grand house with a magnificent garden. Her flashing brown eyes glimmered with tears. It was so  
long since she had last seen her home. The young woman was incredibly beautiful, with long, wavy   
ravenblack hair that hung in loose curls around her face, fair and smooth skin, and a rosy   
complexion. She was half-japanese, half-chinese. Crying softly, she laid her sleeping baby down   
beside the mansion's gates. She cuddled her baby for the last time and planted a soft kiss on   
the baby's forehead, whispering" Forgive mummy, Natsue.......I'll always love you...."She tucked   
a letter into the blankets that kept the baby girl warm. With a shaking hand, she pressed the   
doorbell. Knowing that a servant would soon be at the gates, she looked at her baby girl for the   
last time and apparated.  



	2. Default Chapter

The Beginning  
  
Chapter One  
  
Natsue's Pov  
  
Years later.  
  
I was only one when my mother left me. Still a gurgling little   
baby, not knowing anything. I could remember some things when I sat   
down during long hours and did nothing but think of my unknown past.  
My rather mysterious, unknown past. (I don't even know who my father  
is........) only SOME things , mind. I remember how my mother looked   
like, though, maybe due to the help of photographs. She was rather   
beautiful and exotic, tall and thin with silky jet-black hair that   
curled to her shoulders , cut back from her face and ears with a sweep   
so that it shimmered like satin in the sun.Her skin was fair and smooth  
, making you think of a tall glass of milk.Her startling , flashing   
brown eyes suited her smile. Beauty. She had beauty, all right.  
But what was the use of being beautiful if you couldn't even take   
care of your child? Wasn't even brave enough to face the challenges   
as a mother. Abandoning her child at the gates of her father's mansion   
wasn't exactly witty,I'd say. I could have been better off living in   
an orphanage or at a foster home. By dumping me with her father had  
made me hate her even more. What else can I remember ?You ask.  
Nothing at all.Expect for the pathetic, self-pitying words she had  
said. "Forgive mummy, Natsue. I'm so sorry........"Even though   
I had heard her words then, I could not understand .How could   
I understand? I was only one.  
Grandfather's filthy rich, all right. I've been given the best  
of everything sice I was young. I have everything I desire, everything  
I want. Oh, yes.Grandfather loves me all right, he loves me to bits.  
But that made me hate that bitch even more.Why couldn't she be   
grandfather?All my friends had mothers , to fuss about them, to care   
about them, to spoil them, to LOVE them. Love, really, it's a funny   
and powerful thing indeed. Another thing I hate my mother for is  
because she was never there to guide me, to teach me about the power.  
Since I had been a baby, I had felt the power as I called it, and I  
can also sense anyone who has the power.Other than my mother , no one   
at all.What power?I now have the pleasure of telling you that I was  
born with telekenetic powers.Powers I inherited from my mother.  
Powers that show. Powers that are great and powerful .i developed   
them all on my own, at a very young age. I used them.Played with them.  
In time to time , it became my best friend.  
I knew I was magical from the start. Grandfather told me.  
Sadly there are no wizarding schools. Magical children are home   
schooled by their parents. Since I was six , I've been taking classes   
with my next door neighbour , whose a half-blood.My education , however  
, was at stake. So grandfather wrote to the headmaster of hogwarts .  
A wizarding, boarding school my own mother had attended in her late   
teens. My grandfather ,by the same way, had gotten her a place at that  
school.My grandfather wasn't a wizard,no, not he . He was a muggle.  
It had been my grandmother , who died of cancer a long time ago,who   
had been a witch. It was through her he had got to know the wonders   
of the wizarding world.I sighed as I thought of how life would be like   
at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardy, my next destination.  
  
**u can flame if u want but please be polite.   
  



End file.
